


Lexa's got a sister.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Im excited for this, no luna exists, other person was Lexas sisrter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Ontari Killed the nightbloods and all seemed lost for any future commander to take control. except, what if they werent the only nightbloods? what if there was an entire unknown Clan hidden away? Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Octavia find themselves on an adventure together where they all learn more about one another in a quest to find more nightbloods.or,the one where Lexa has a sister, who also happens to be the leader of a clan of nightbloods.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Lexa's got a sister.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ive had this idea for a long time!

Lexa stood, body rigid and eyes as cold and distant as the day Clarke met her. They were by the lake, grieving parents and curious followers watching the multiple small piles of wood sailing through the water, flames still high.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispers, desperate to reach out to comfort the woman. 

Lexa doesnt say a thing, subtly watching the distressed parents of the nightbloods cry with sorrow. The commander had reached out to inform any living relative of their slaughter, which was highly unorthodox, but Lexa didn't care.

She promised them they would be safe, promised them conclaves would be things of the past. None of that mattered, they still died. 

They had dealt with Ontari personally, well, Lexa had publicly beaten her in combat, slitting her throat roughly for all to see before beheading her. Raven and Octavia were there to witness it, and actually found themselves worried for the commanders well being. 

She may have ordered the death of Finn, but even Raven can admit that Lexa has since done everything she can to welcome Skaikru into the coalition and keep them safe. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Lexa, it’s been an hour. Let’s go inside.” Clarke says gently, approaching the still standing commander.

Lexa turns, walking quickly towards the large tent she knows contains Indra and members of Skaikru. 

“Heda, I know today has been hard for you, but without nightbloods, what do we do now?” Octavia asks, standing forward slightly.

“Yeah I mean doesn’t your tradition say that your next commander has to be a nightblood?” Raven asks, rubbing her knee gently from her spot on a stool. 

“Yes, i’ve broken many of those traditions for the good of our future, but I refuse to break that one.” Lexa responds, eyes forward.

“Well, you kinda killed the last one.” Raven mumbles, eyes widening as Lexas head whips her direction. 

“She slaughtered children in their sleep, I do not care if she was a nightblood she deserved death!” Lexa spit, body tensing. 

“I agree with you, I’m sorry.” Raven says quickly, throwing her hands up in surrender. 

“We can always just wait a couple years, more will be born in time.” Clarke says gently, placing a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“No, if recent events have proven anything, it is that I can be killed any day now.” Lexa responds, relaxing slightly at Clarkes touch. 

The room falls still at the mention of Lexa’s near death experience at the hand of her own flame keeper, Titus. The bullet intended for Clarke merely grazed the commanders side, Clarke having pulled her out of the way. 

Clarke shivers at the thought of almost losing her. 

“So, what do we do?” Clarke asks after a moment. 

Lexa looks around the room before dismissing her guards and other servants. Once everyone else was out of the tent, she straightens once more. 

“There are more.” Lexa says quietly. 

“What?!” was the surprised response by everyone in the room.

“Heda, what do you mean?” Indra asks in shock.

“There are more, I know of their location, it is far from here and is not on any written map.” Lexa responds slowly.

“There were always parents who disagreed with the conclave, they would try to hide their children from scouts, or they would attempt to flee. This very rarely worked. However, before my conclave, someone succeeded in leaving, and they spread word to families.” Lexa continued.

“How do you know this?” Clarke asks.

“She is a nightblood like me, and she was about to fight in my conclave. I know this because she is my sister.” Lexa responds evenly.

“You have a sister?” Clarke asks in shock. 

“She’s alive?” Indra asks right after, eyes wide. 

“Yes. She disagreed with the conclave, disagreed with killing her fellow nightbloods, with killing me. I helped her to flee and staged her death. She had only reached her tenth summer, I- I selfishly did not wish to battle her.” Lexa answers, eyes downcast.

“I understand Heda. I am happy to hear she is still alive, she was a force to be reckoned with at training.” Indra responds with a grin. 

“You should see her now.” Lexa responds with a small smile.

“Okay it’s settled, we go talk to your sister?” Clarke says with a smile of her own.

“Yes, I have already informed her of my intent to dismantle the conclave, she can be welcomed as the 14th clan and her nightbloods can spar to be deemed my successor.” Lexa responds evenly.

“Indra, I wish for you to stay here and oversee everything. The attempt by the ice nation to overthrow me may not be the last attempt. I know you wish to see my sister, but you are the only one I trust with this.” Lexa commands.

“Understood Heda.” Indra bows, accepting her orders.

“I told you in this room as I trust you with this knowledge and trust in your companionship in this mission. Do not betray my trust.” Lexa says in a harsh tone, eyes cold once more. 

“You can trust me captain.” Raven says, saluting dramatically.

“Yes Heda, you can count on me.” Octavia says, shuffling in excitement at meeting the girl who could impress Indra so young. 

“We leave at dawn.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke watches Lexa pace from her spot in bed, eyes filled with concern. 

“Come to bed Lex.” Clarke says in a soft tone, watching as the woman halts in her steps.

“Please?” She whispers when she notices Lexa doesn't move. 

The commander sighs deeply, turning to join Clarke in bed slowly. Lexa originally faces away from Clarke, before rolling over until she was half on top of the blonde. The brunette's hand grips at Clarkes shirt as her face nuzzles into her neck. As Clarke rubs her back, she feels the tension roll off.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Clarke says gently, kissing the top of Lexas head.

“I am very protective of her and her existence, I never would have brought her into this unless it was an emergency. Many would want her dead if they knew she fled.” Lexa responds.

“I understand. What is she like?” Clarke asks softly.

“She was always a fierce warrior, despite being two years younger than me she was by far a better fighter. She still is. She is compassionate, kind and gentle, but she is also harsh, ruthless and brave.” Lexa responds. 

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Clarke grins, running her fingers through Lexas mane. 

“She has always been far better than me. She would have become Heda had she stayed and fought, she was born to be a leader.” Lexa responds quietly, eyes closed.

“But?” Clarke asked, feeling like there was more.

“She did not wish to be Heda, she disagreed with it’s traditions. I was foolish at the time, I did not agree with her, but I do now, and I have you to thank for that.” Lexa responds, sitting up slightly with a smile. 

“You’ve taught me so much too.” Clarke smiled happily.

Lexa’s smile grew as she leaned down to kiss Clarke lovingly on her lips. They kissed back and forth for a couple moments before Clarke pulled back with a grin.

“Plus I can’t wait to meet your sister so I can find out what you were like as a kid.” Clarke responds, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Lexa can only roll her eyes, kissing Clarke softly on her wiggling eyebrows before settling back in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment your thoughts and opinions!!
> 
> should i continue?


End file.
